


A Solangelo MPreg

by PrettyLittleShips



Series: A Solangelo MPreg [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, F/F, F/M, HoO - Freeform, M/M, MOA - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Omegaverse, PJO, PercyJacksonAndTheOlympains, Tlh, Yaoi, boo - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Nico and Will are bonded. What happens when Nico gets pregnant with Will's baby? !!Omega Nico!! !!Alpha Will!! !!Nico Submissive!! Will Dominate!!





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I suck at writing. If you don't know what the Omegaverse is, here are some links to help you understand. I didn't make them! All credits to the original author!
> 
> I suggest you visit both of the below websites because together, they cover everything on the Omegaverse!
> 
> https://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200
> 
> http://haberkonium.tumblr.com/post/146555840779/omegaverse-explained-knottingbonding-edition

Will's P.O.V:

I looked over at Nico. He was still asleep. He was adorable no matter what he did. After what we did last night, he was definitely pregnant. If not, he was infertile. I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to wake him up. He mumbled and turned around so he was facing me. I kissed him in between his eye. He whined a little bit. "Neeks, why are you whining when a beautiful Alpha is kissing you?" I tease softly. Nico mumbles something about me being an ancient dinosaur and if I was going to do anything, it better be fucking him.

"Angel, you should go take a pregnancy test. There in the first aid kit," I say. Nico groans and gets up. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. My mind started to wander. After about five minutes, I thought Nico was taking a huge dump, or shitting out a baby. 

At first, when Nico didn't come out, I thought that maybe Nico was upset because he wasn't pregnant. "Neeks?" I yell. Suddenly, I was attacked in a bear hug. "I'm pregnant!" Nico screamed. 

I squashed the life out of him. I started trailing kisses down his jaw line and to his bonding mark. Without breaking the kiss, I slid my hands up his shirt. He pushed me away. I whimpered and stuck out my lower lip. "Why?" I ask innocently. 

"I just realized the meaning of life, William!" "What is it?" I ask. "Have sex and make babies that will do the same," Nico says. "I know. But, let's have sex!" I say. Nico rolls his eyes.


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing!

Will's P.O.V (One month after!)

"What are we going to name the baby? I was thinking Alice, Willma, Jane, Rose, Ellabell, Harry, James, William, Billy, Ron, or-" I was cut off by Nico. "No, we will not name the baby William Jr," Nico says. "But why, baby?" I ask softly. Nico got up after giving me the look of I'm going to kill you. "Neeks, can I fuck you again?" I ask casually. "No, Will! But, shouldn't we, like, see a doctor?" Nico asks quietly. "Let's go!" I say.

Nico and I got in the car and drove off. "Do you want a boy or a girl, Angel?" I ask. "I honestly don't care. I know that sounds bad, but I just want a baby!" Nico replies happily. When we got to the hospital, we checked in and sat down. I grabbed a magazine and began reading. Nico put his head on my shoulder and played with my hair. Eventually, a tall, red headed nurse walked out.

She took us back to a small room with the average doctor stuff. She took Nico's weight, took his height, checked his ears and eyes, and then sat down to ask a few questions. "Any morning sickness, yet?" The nurse asked. "No, thank God," Nico said. "Last bowel movement?" "Last night," Nico said as he put his head on my shoulder. The nurse led us to another room and told Nico to lay on the bed. He did. The nurse put the gel on Nico's stomach. She used the machine to find the fetus growing in Neeks' stomach. He was pregnant. 

When we got home, Nico jumped on me. I hugged him. "Celebratory sex? Pwease!" I beg. Nico nodded his head. I pushed Nico up against a wall and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I slammed my lips into his and kissed him. Of course, Nico kissed back. I slid my hands up his shirt. He tugged at the hem of my shirt. I pulled away and took my shirt off.

That night, as I watched Nico sleep, I wondered if we'd be good parents. What if Neeks had a miscarriage? What if the baby was still born or had a birth defect? (No Hate!) What if the child ran away, got kidnapped, died, or committed suicide?


	3. Gosh Darn This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw chapter summaries!

"Will," Nico whined. I rolled over. Nico was staring at me. "Mmm?" "You're crushing my legs," Nico said. I pulled the covers off and went to go use the bathroom. (Eww! Ya nasty! No details!) When I got back into the bedroom, I looked at the time. Six A.M. 

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Everything and I mean everything, was gone. "What...The...Hell" I rushed back into the bedroom. I began to check Nico over for any wounds. I didn't see anything. "Will, what happened?" Nico asked sweetly. That was the 'I want McDonalds' voice. Nico got up and walked to the kitchen. "Yeah, let's get McDonald's." He says.

 

 

I wis I could have McDonald's every day. Let's go watch some really funny and creepy Cayleigh Elise videos together!


	4. Nico's NOT Happy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREW CHAPTER SUMMARIES!

I walked over to the phone. Unlike you young ones, we have a home phone. I pulled it off of its stand and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A female voice asked.

"There's been a break-in at 12B Singles Apartments."

"Is the robber still in the house?" The operator asked.

 

Nico's P.O.V

 

I watched nervously as Will talked to the 911 operator. I paced around the kitchen. When Will hung up, he walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. His eyes weren't just one color, they were different shades of blue. Each eye's pattern was different. It went perfectly with his tan and blonde hair.

"Nico, don't stress out too much. It'll be alright. I promise," Will says. He gently caresses my face. He pulled me close. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Police, open up!" I voice yelled. Will walked off to answer the door. e came back with three officers.

One officer walked over to me. He was clearly an Alpha. He was tall and muscular. "So, pretty Omega, what happened?" The officer asked as he pulled out a pen and notebook. "I was sleeping. Will, my Alpha, got out of bed and I woke up. He went into the bathroom and came out. He walked into the kitchen and everything was gone.He told me and then e called the police," I say.

The Alpha'sflirting made me nervous. I'd purposely called Will my Alpha. Will and I were bonded, but the Alpha wouldn't give up. The Alpha reached his hand out and pulled my shirt down so he could see my bonding mark. "That'll be all of the questions for now," The Alpha said angrily.


	5. Month Three

NOTES: From now on, there will be a chapter for each month of pregnancy Nico will go through.

 

Nico's P.O.V

I woke up really early. My stomach felt like something pushing around my insides. I threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom. I just started puking. Would it be like this for the next six months? Will rushed in behind me. He rubbed my back gently. Once I finished, I wiped my mouth off with toilet paper and fell into Will's embrace. "Will, no more kids after this shit!"

"Nico di Angelo! I want three pups," Will says loudly. Will sometimes gets angry when I don't do what he wants, but it's only when he's drunk. He's been clean since my last heat. He only yells at me when he's drunk, so I knew he had been drinking last night.

I don't know why, but I started sobbing. He pulled my chin up. "DON'T sob, Omega. It's too noisy." Suddenly, Will's hand connect with my face with a loud slap noise. I yelped.

 

NOTES: OMG! Will hit Nico! You can expect some more of that.


	6. Will's Drunk

Nico's P.O.V Fourth month

Will hadn't beat me in a month. But, today, when I got home, Will was drinking. He looked at me and put his bottle down. "Hey, slutty Omega," Will slurred. "Hey," I reply bluntly. I walked into the kitchen only to be held back by Will's arms. "Didn't your Mother teach you to greet your Alpha," Will demanded.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I was scared. Suddenly, Will's hand connected with my face with a loud slap. I yelped. "Wil- Alpha, please! I'm sorry! I-I love you," I begged. "Why the hell did I get stuck with a slutty, two-faced, infertile, bitchy Omega?" Will shouted. He let go of me for a second, and I ran. I ran out the door and onto the streets. 

The only place I knew that I could go was Percy's. That's where I went.


	7. Percy's Also Gay But If I Made Percy And Nico Date, It Wouldn't Be A Solangelo

Percy's P.O.V Month Four (STILL!)

I woke up to a loud knock on the door. I rolled over. "Hey, Anna-" I stopped myself. Annabeth and I had divorced two months ago. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened the door, a blur of black-and-fat ran in. I heard the soft sobs. I closed the door and my Alpha instincts kicked in and I slammed the door. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the sobbing heap.

It was a pregnant Omega. I could smell it. On instinct, I pulled the Omega close to me. "Shhh, it's alright," I coo. The Omega looked up at me."Nico! What happened? Is Will alright," I shout. "Will he-he h-hit me," Nico sobbed.

Will's P.O.V

I had finally sobered. Where was Nico? The memories flooded back to me. I remember hitting Nico. I frantically grabbed my phone and dialed Nico's number. "Will, I don't want to talk right now, you fucking hit me!" Nico screamed. "I promise I'll NEVER hit you again. I swear, Goddamnit!" I promised.

When Nico arrived, I was SO angry I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in. I slammed him against the floor. "Will, please! I'm sorry!" He begged. I punched him as hard as I could "Swear on the fucking river styx you won't leave me EVER again!" I scream.

 

"I-I sw-swear on th-the r-river styx I-I won'-won't l-leave you ev-ever again," Nico said.


	8. Will Is Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I HATE that I write SHORT chapters! The reason I do this is because I have ADHD REALLY BAD.When I try to write long chapters, I get really, REALLY distracted.
> 
> On that note, PLEASE check out Vexey1999 Her stories are really great!

Will's P.O.V (Month Five)

I stared down at Nico. "Nico! I said you wouldn't leave! You're in for it, now!" I scream. I kicked Nico over and over again. By now, he was screaming and begging me to stop. I pulled him up and landed a fury of blows on his face.

Suddenly, it hit me what I was doing. I was hitting my five-month pregnant Omega! I pulled Nico close to me. "I-I'm sorry, Nico. I swear on the fucking river styx I'll NEVER EVER NO MATTER WHAT hit you or drink again." I say. Nico looked up at me. "R-really?" Nico asked.Thunder rumbled in the distance. My promise was complete. I was NEVER going to hit Nico again. I'd NEVER force him into sex.

 

Nico would be happy, now.


	9. Finding Out The Gender Of Our Cinnamon Roll's Little Fetus

Nico's P.O.V Month Six

We walked into the ultrasound room. I laid down on the bed. The red-headed nurse put that cold gel on my stomach. She waved the thing around my belly. "Ohh my dear Lord baby Jesus! That child's penis is bigger than my husband's! Jamie, get in here!" The nurse screamed. I glanced at Will. Suddenly, about a dozen nurses rushed in TO SEE MY UNBORN BABY'S PENIS!

The nurses oohed and aahed. "Hold on! It's twin boys! The other boy has a regular sized penis. Or is that a vagina? It's a PENIS!" The nurse screams. Suddenly, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Apollo. "Get out! That is NOT a penis! That's the umbilical cord! IT'S A FUCKING VAGINA! IT'S TWINS! A BOY AND A GIRL!


	10. That's One Too Many Babies

Will's P.O.V Month 7

"Hey, Neeks. What are we going to name the babies? Your stomach is SO small. It's cute, actually." I say as I pull MY extremely pregnant Omega closer to me. "Mmm, how about... Alice or Noah?" Nico asks sweetly. I liked both names. So, I agreed with Nico.

 

Nico cuddled up to me. I don't see how he could forgive me after what I did to him. I mean, I wouldn't forgive me, and I'm me. "Nico, how could you forgive me?" I ask as I caress Nico's face gently.

Nico looked up at me. His eyes were big and sad. "I really don't know."


	11. I Love You, Alice

Nico's P.O.V Month 8

"Nico, your female baby is dead." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked over at Will. "I'm sorry, Mr.di Angelo," The nurse said.

They numbed my stomach, but I could see it all. The nurses cut my stomach open and pulled out MY baby.

When we got home, Will and I laid down on the bed and just sobbed. Will held me close. "Shh, Nico, it's alright. You'll be fine and so will Noah," Will whispered in my ear. "Alice is dead, Will. I'm not sure that you heard the nurses right if you think that everything is ok!" I scream. Will pulled me closer and moved my hair out of my face.

 

Maybe Everything Is Alright.


	12. Mr.Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting a new story. Email me for suggestions. SOLANGELO AND PERCICO ONLY!
> 
>  
> 
> EMAIL ME SUGGESTIONS AT josiebug101@gmail.com
> 
> Also, go check out Vexey1999

Will's P.O.V Births

My Omega's water broke. Now, he's giving birth naturally right next to me. 'Naturally was the best way for Nico,' The nurses said. 'FUCK YOU YOU BITCHY ASSHOLE DO YOU NOT SEE THE PAIN MY OMEGA IS IN RIGHT NOW!??!' I say.

Suddenly, a head popped out of Nico's penis. Then a body, the adorable legs. Then, I saw it. The most adorable thing I have ever seen. A birth-covered small baby boy with an extremely large penis.

When we got home, Noah started to pull Nico's hair. It was late, so Nico and I laid down. I pulled up Nico's shirt. "What are you doing?" Nico asks. "BOOBIES! YOU HAVE BOOBIES!"I scream.

I HAVE STARTED THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY. IT DOES INCLUDE PREGNANCY! IT IS CALLED A Solangelo MPreg Part Two

 

PLEASE THE STORY IS OVER, BUT I'LL BE DOING MORE! PLEASE, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO DO. EMAIL ME AT josiebug101@gmail.com


End file.
